Une fille d'âme immortelle
by Pacifica-casull15
Summary: Elle est apparu quand la mort est venue à elle. Cette fic est sur le site de naruto, mais comme elle met du temps à être mise, chez décidée de la mettre sur ce site. Libérer vos com svp.
1. Qui es tu, êtes vous qui?

_**Et voici l'apparition d'Une personne au coeur tendre.**_

Chapitre 1: Qui es-tu, qui êtes-vous?

_J'étais seul, seul quand mes yeux se sont adaptés à la lumière. Je me trouvais dans un désert en pleine nuit, là où régnait la chaleur, il faisait un froid mordant. Décidé à ne pas me laisser mourir de froid je me suis mise debout et ma cape déchirée au bas flottait et se cognait sur ma jambe dans un va et vient incessant. Le couteau de ma famille était là contre moi, sa lame d'un bleue comme mes yeux et d'un diamant sur le fourreau violet comme l'aurore. Je m'avançai et au bout d'un moment j'aperçus une grotte. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai senti une chaleur me réchauffait. Plus je m'avançai et plus la chaleur devenait suffocante. Là, au dessus de ma tête se trouvait des chauves-souris géantes, des dizaines et des dizaines; la nuée se précipita sur moi. Leur croc me déchirèrent le bras, puis au bout d'un moment un souffle frais me toucha mon bras ensanglanté. Sans réfléchir, je continuais à courir et là, je vis un précipice, à l'horizon se dessinait une forêt mais je ne parvenais pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le bruit des battements d'ailes que j'avais réussi à semer devint de plus en plus présente. Je vis que la roche était praticable et que je pourrai la grimper. Je réussi donc à m'extirper du piège et commença mon ascension. Petit à petit je me suis demandé si je parviendrais au sommet quand tout à coup une de mes prises se cassa m'entraina dans une chute qui s'acheva lorsque un bout de fer qui dépassait de la roche transperça de part en part ma cheville et que du sang goutta sur le genou de mon autre jambe. Je me suis relevé et j'ai brisé le fer de sorte que le bout dans ma jambe soit toujours présente mais ne me gène pas. Alors j'ai marché, marché, encore et encore jusqu'à entendre ce bruit, une rivière. Malgré ma souffrance, morale et physique, j'ai repris courage et je suis allé en direction de l'eau. Là, je me suis assise et j'ai commencé à enlever la cause de ma douleur. Le morceau de fer commença à partir puis d'un seul trait et en me serrant les dents, je parvint à l'enlever et un cri de souffrance s'échappa de mes lèvres. Malgré le fait d'être au centre de la forêt, je sus que ce cris parviendraient à traverser la forêt. Incapable de me retenir, je sombrai dans le coma._

_Kakashi entendit un cri de douleur ainsi que ces genins de retour de leur mission de catégorie C. Ils devaient faire en sorte qu'un homme important, Tazuna, rentre sain et sauf à son village car plusieurs personnes en voulaient à sa vie et notamment un rénégat du nom de , après l'affrontement sur un pont qui relié l'île de Tazuna au continent, il s'attaqua à l'homme qui avait commandité le meurtre de Tazuna. Au final, Zabuza perdit la vie et accompagna son disciple et ami Aku dans le paradis. Après avoir dit adieu aux villageois, les ninjas étaient repartis pour leur village de Konoha afin de faire leur rapport quand un cri, un effroyable cri de douleur leur parvinrent._

- Sensaï que ce passe-t-il?  
- Je l'ignore Sakura, et c'est pour ça que nous allons voir qui peut souffrir à ce point.  
- Mais,s'il y a du danger....  
- Dans ce cas nous devrons nous défendre.

_Naruto, toujours aussi impulsif et sentant qu'il y aurait de l'action parti en tête sous les cris de son sensaï qui voulait que le groupe reste ensemble._

- Naruto obéis et revient, si tu es attaqué, nous ne pourrons pas assurer ta sécurité et la notre.

_Faisant la tête, le blond revint dans leur groupe quand il vit au bord de l'eau une forme._

- Kakashi sensaï regardé  
- On dirait un homme.  
- Non, sensaï, c'est une fille, dit Sakura et les compagnons en se tenant à moins d'un mètre de la fille.  
- Tu as raison, et elle est blessé, regardé ses bras, ses jambes et .. mon dieu, elle ne pourra sans doute plus marcher si nous ne la ramenons pas au village.  
- Sensaï regardé, elle bouge!

_Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, même si la fille reprendrais conscience, comment parviendrait-elle à marcher. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme, en sang, ses jambes étaient écorchées, ses bras étaient griffés, mais ce qui attira son regard s'était ses vêtements. Jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable, la fille porté une cape beige et poussiéreuse, sous sa cape, la fille avait une robe jaune qui contournait les formes de sa poitrine et au centre se trouvait un bijou avale et bleue qui était incrusté dans sa robe. Sa robe lui montrait ses formes et sur les bords elle avait un ruban marron. Aucune bretelle ne la tenait et elle se prolongeait juste au dessus de ses genou, elle portait une ceinture marron qui par endroits descendait sur sa robe faisant un beau mélange. Sa ceinture était maintenait une dague en diamant. Puis des fines chaussettes bleues lui montaient au genou et des bottes marrons transpercés par le morceau de fer. Naruto se mit à rougir en prenant conscience qu'il examinait minutieusement ses vêtements, alors, pour se rassurer, il regarda son visage, si beau et pourtant qui exprimait une profonde tristesse et une horrible souffrance. La fille avait les cheveux couleur or comme les siens mais bien plus brillant et quand il s'approcha pour les toucher; alors que son sensaï lui dit..._

- Naruto que fais-tu?  
- Comme ils sont doux, pas comme les miens, ils brillent comme le soleil.

_La fille avait une frange qui se coupait en deux avec un morceau fin sur un quart de son front et le reste sur l'autre partie. Son visage était encadré par deux mèches qui se tortillaient en une spirale descendante jusqu'au niveau de son menton et qui partaient de ses oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient remonté en une couette de cheval dont les contours entouré sa tête d'une tresse. C'est lors que les yeux de la fille s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient bleues, brillant et son regard exprimait une profonde tristesse. La fille se recula mais sa douleur l'en empêcha._

- N'ayez pas peur mademoiselle, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
- Des ninjas de Konoha, mon nom est Kakashi Hattake alias le ninja copieur et voici mes trois genins ou élèves,  
- Salut je suis content que tu te sois réveillé.  
- Sakura Haruno  
- Comme tu es joli.  
- Et Sasuke Uchiwa  
- Hum, salut.  
- Nous aimerions savoir ce qui t'es arrivé mais avant tout, nous allons t'amener au village, là nous pourrons penser tes plais. Tu veux bien tout nous raconter jusqu'au village? Si tu ne tiens pas à ce que nous le répétons, nous garderons cela pour nous.  
- Merci, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais tout vous raconter.

_Voyant que la jeune fille ne parviendrait sans doute pas à marcher, Kakashi estima qu'il vaudrait mieux soigné sa jambe avec les moyens du bord._

- Nous allons faire une pause,  
- Pourquoi?  
- Allons Sasuke, tu ne vois pas sa jambe et ses bras? Nous allons essayer de soigné sa jambe. Toi et Sakura vous allez devoir trouvé ses herbes médicinales que je vous marque, puis revenez assez vite. Naruto et moi nous allons rester là pour guérir ses bras. Allez et toi Naruto ne discute pas mes ordres.

_ "Génial je suis seul avec Sasuke, bon maintenant je vais le rendre amoureux de ... "_

- Ni penses même pas Sakura.  
- Que...  
- Je ne suis pas avec toi pour faire mu muse. Nous avons une missions, simple bien sûre, mais nous devons la remplir assez vite. Allez grouille toi nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

_Pendant ce temps, le sensaï soigné les morsures au bras de la fille. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto apparut avec dans les mains des bandes de laine mouillées et vertes._

- Aï.  
- Pardon, je vais y aller plus doucement.  
- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai l'habitude de la douleur et du rejet des autres.  
- Qu'entend-tu par là?  
- Là d'où je viens, …. non, je préfère attendre le retour de Sakura et de Sasuke.  
- Tiens, en parlant des loups. Bien, vous avez fait vite. Donnez-moi les plants. Jeune fille, non, cela suffit, quel est ton nom?  
- Pardon?  
- T'appeler la jeune fille me gène et je crois que Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sont de mon avis.  
- Bon, très bien, je m'appelle Pacifica, Pacifica Casull.  
- C'est un beau prénom. Bien, je vais te soigner et nous partirons.

_Le sensaï passa sur ses jambes une pâte verte qui lui permettrait que la blessure ne cause pas d'infection jusqu'à ès que la dénommée Pacifica se soit bien nourris, elle demanda aux ninjas si il lui sera possible d'aller se laver dans l'eau de la rivière ainsi que ses vêtements pour qu'ensuite elle se change. Ils acquiesçaient et la jeune fille alla se laver. Elle se déshabillât derrière un bosquet et commença par nettoyer ses vêtements usés puis elle rentra dans l'eau. Elle était froide mais ce contact lui fit tant de bien qu'elle ferma ses yeux et plongea entièrement. Dès qu'elle se sentit propre, elle sortit et s'habilla d'une robe blanche et avec le même saphir bleue mais cette fois sur ces manches. Une ceinture rose en foulard entoura ces hanches. Le contour de sa robe était rouge-marron ainsi qu'un ruban de la même couleur au niveau de son cou. Elle détacha ses cheveux puis les peigna. Ils étaient si long qui lui descendit jusqu'à la taille. Au pied, elle mit des bottines marrons puis respira et alla rejoindre les ninjas._

_Notre amie va enfin dévoiler son secret, mais quel est-il et cette fille en possède-t-elle d'autre?_


	2. Notre passé commun si dur et si froid

_Naruto se retourna quand il entendit une branche craquée. C'était la joli Pacifica Casull qui était allée se laver pour faire disparaître les saletés sur sa peau de couleur blanche crème légèrement bronzée qui lui donné l'allure d'une princesse restée trop longtemps au soleil. Cela était surtout dû à son errance dans le désert. Sakura s'avança vers elle et la regarda._

- Tu es belle comme ça.  
- Merci Sakura-chan mais toi tu n'as pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour paraître élégante.  
- Tu es adorable de dire ça mais ce n'est pas toujours simple.  
- C'est bon les compliments, nous devons rejoindre le village assez vite.  
- Pardon, sensaï, je vous gènes, vous devriez partir sans moi.  
- Quoi, pas question.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Naruto. Tu te rends pas compte de l'état où tu es, tu peux à peine marcher, et en plus, tu es dans une forêt où il y a sûrement des bandits. Non, je reste si toi tu ne bouges pas.  
- Il n'est pas question de rester ou non. En tant que votre chef d'équipe, j'ai la responsabilité de vous ramener sain et sauf au village et de faire un rapport à maître hokage.  
- Mais...  
- Minute je n'ai pas fini, il est également hors de question de laisser une personne sans défense, ne connaissant aucune technique ninja, je suppose...  
- Oui c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce qu'est un ninja.  
- Et blessé dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, Sasuke et Naruto, Vous allez passé devant mais à une distance qui permette à la jeune femme de dire son histoire sans crier. Pacifica, je vais te porter sur mon dos; maigre comme tu es, tu ne dois pas être bien lourde. Et enfin Sakura tu fermeras la formation à une distance identique de celle des deux autres, est-ce clair?  
- Oui.  
- Bien allons-y.

_Ils exécutèrent les ordres du sensaï et partirent pour Konoha. Après que Pacifica se soit adaptée à la vitesse de déplacement du sensaï, Sakura commença à poser sa question._

- Quel âge as-tu?  
- J'ai 18 ans.  
- C'est pas vrai, je pensai que tu en faisait moins.  
- Parfois, les gens font plus jeunes qu'il n'y paraisse tout comme il est possible de faire plus vieux. C'est pour cela que le dicton dit qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.  
- Je vois, c'est logique.  
- Et toi tu as quel âge?  
- J'ai 12 ans comme mes deux coéquipiers.  
- Vous faites plus âgé surtout toi Sasuke. J'ai l'impression que nous avons des choses en commun.  
- Ah oui, qu'est ce que tu en sais?  
- Sasuke!  
- N'aie crainte Sakura. Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais je crois qu'il y a eu des massacres dans ta vie. Tu es jeune, alors que moi je suis vieille. Si tu me dis ce qui t'es arrivé, je révèlerai ma souffrance.  
- Très bien. Je n'avais que 5 ans quand ma famille tout entière a été assassinée. Le tueur m'a épargné par pitié et maintenant, j'entends encore son rire et son désir de tuer pour la simple raison qu'il voulait tester sa force. C'est pour ça que je désire par dessus tout devenir fort afin de tuer cette personne.  
- Oh Sasuke.

_Sakura aurait voulu prendre Sasuke dans ses bras mais elle sait que ce n'était pas le moment; quand à Naruto, il savait ce qui s'était passé à cause des rumeurs qui ont circulé à cette époque. Mais il ignorait que Sasuke avait été devant ce tueur. Pacifica, sur le dos du sensaï, vu par dessus son épaule qu'il cachait quelque chose qu'il savait. « Tout comme Sasuke. », pensa-t-elle._

- A toi maintenant. Dis-moi ce qui te fait dire que nous sommes pareil.  
- … Tu as sans doute remarqué, vous tous d'ailleurs avec mes vêtements que je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens de loin. En vérité j'ai fui l'endroit d'où je viens.  
- Pour quelles raisons?  
- Eh bien, c'est assez simple. Il y a une prophétie, en vérité deux qui sont apparu bien avant ma naissance. L'une d'elles dit précisément que dès que la princesse aura atteint ses seize ans, le monde dans lequel elle vit sera détruit. Elle sera le poison de ce monde, elle est maudite et sera rejeté.  
- Mais enfin, tu viens de nous dire que tu as dix-huit ans.  
- C'est vrai. Mon frère jumeau m'a transpercé de son épée quelques heures avant que j'atteigne cet âge. Mais, grâce à mon dieu, j'ai pu revenir.  
- C'est bizarre ton histoire et je ne vois aucun rapport avec moi?  
- Il y en a un pourtant. Pendant le temps où j'ai dû fuir ma famille qui avait ordonnée ma mort, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personne et ces personnes en majeure partie sont mortes par ma faute. Puis, quand dieu a libéré mon royaume, une autre prophétie est apparut. J'allais me marier avec l'homme qui m'a aimé malgré avoir été maudite. Là, une sibylle est arrivé est à prophétisé la fin du monde et du futur. Alors, comme chacun savait que j'étais la seule responsable de la mort de beaucoup de gens; un poignard a jaillit et a transpercé le cœur de mon fiancé. Folle de douleur, j'ai pris le poignard et j'ai tué encore et encore puis j'ai fui loin, loin jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puisse plus me porter. Là, au bout, de ce que je croyais, du monde, je me rendis compte que une nouvelle fois, la cause de la fin du monde c'était moi. J'avais détruit à cause de ma colère mon monde. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, une seule, mourir. Oui, mourir et rejoindre ma famille, leur dire à quel point je suis désolé; à quel point ma vie n'aurait jamais eu être...

_Kakashi sentit les larmes de Pacifica sur ses épaules. Elles étaient chaude et agréable dans son cou. Une rougeur se mit sur les joues du sensaï quand il comprit que la jeune femme se trouvait tout contre lui, qu'il n'y avait plus la séparation du début. Plus, après que Pacifica est pris sa respiration, elle reprit._

- C'est à ce moment là que mon corps et mon âme ont été dissociés. Mon corps a rejoint les autres dans le néant mais pas mon âme. Elle a été amenée ici pourquoi? Cela je l'ignore. Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était de mourir mais non. A cause de ma vie, je dois encore souffrir.  
- Tu as eu une vie horrible, je comprends pourquoi tu veux mourir mais moi je crois que si tu es encore en vie ce n'est pas un hasard. Tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas nous le dire n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui. Tu as raison Sasuke.  
- Dis-le nous, ce ne doit pas être aussi terrible.  
- Si Naruto, ça l'est. Je crois que vous devriez me tuer.  
- Pas question. Il n'y a aucune prophétie sur ta venue. Cela veut dire qu'il y ait des chances pour que ce poison vienne ici.  
- Quoi, vous êtes sérieux là!  
- Oui Naruto. Mais toi que décides-tu? Dois-je m'arrêter et tuer Pacifica-san ou non?  
- Non, elle a le droit de vivre et surtout d'être heureuse.  
- Je suis d'accord.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Merci Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun et Kakashi-sensaï.  
- Allé, allons-y. Pacifica-san, j'aimerais savoir si tu veux que je parle de ton histoire à maître hokage.  
- Qui est-ce?  
- Il s'agit du chef de notre village.  
- Oui, il en a le droit et surtout, c'est à moi de le dire.  
- Malgré ta douleur?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous y serons dans une demi-heure environ.  
- Oui.

_Avoir parlé de son passé était douloureux, surtout le fait de l'avoir dit à des enfants. Certes il savait se battre mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que leur âme était innocente. Avoir parlé de sang était inconcevable pour la jeune femme. Mais, d'un autre coté, elle savait que cela aurait été injuste de n'avoir rien révélé à ceux qui l'avait soigné. Ce monde pourrait peut-être accueillir son âme de princesse maudite, mais pour cela, elle songea qu'elle devait payer le prix de sa survie. Comment? Cela elle l'ignorait. Peut-être en devenant elle-même ninja. Mais elle ne voulait plus voir de bain de sang. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de ménage mais cela elle le désirait encore moins._

- A quoi penses-tu?  
- Eh bien, j'aimerais me rendre utile pour ce village mais je ne sais pas comment.  
- J'ai l'impression que travailler et faire le ménage ne t'enchante pas je me trompe?  
- Non.  
- Mais devenir ninja te serais possible.  
- J'aimerais pas mais si c'est la seule chose...  
- Écoute moi bien, ton passé est derrière toi, si tu veux, tu peux faire ce que tu as envie, même si pour cela des personnes doivent souffrir, personne ne souffrira comme toi. Alors maintenant pense à autre chose. Devenir ninja, tu le pourra dès que ta jambe sera rétablit, ce qui te prendra du temps.  
- ...Sensaï... merci.

_L'avoir entendu dire ses inquiétude et de les avoir fait disparaître donna courage à Pacifica. « Oui, malgré ce que j'ai vécu, rien ne sera comme avant. Je peux changer mon avenir si je le souhaite. »Lorsque la demi-heure fût passé, ils arrivèrent face à des remparts de bois. Devant ce qui semblait être une porte, Pacifica vit un symbole et demanda, en descendant du dos de Kakashi ce que cela représentait._

- Il s'agit du symbole du pays du feu dont Konoha représente le village caché. Regarde nos bandeaux.  
- C'est le même.  
- Exactement car un village possède ses propres ninjas pour le défendre. En tout, il y a 6 pays qui sont représentés par des villages cachés; comme Konoha pour le pays du feu ou Suna pour le pays du vent.  
- J'ai compris. En gros, les villages cachés forment les ninjas pour protéger son pays c'est cela?  
- Oui. Tu comprends vite pas comme certains ninjas.

_Sakura se mit à rire et Naruto fit une drôle de tête qui fit comprendre à Pacifica que ce « certains ninjas » faisaient référence à Naruto. D'un pas mal assuré, Pacifica suivit Kakashi et passèrent devant les gardes qui s'alluèrent le sensaï et les genins et jetèrent un oeil à la jeune blessée qui leur dit bonjour timidement._

- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Pacifica et moi allons voir maître hokage.  
Compris. Ne crains rien, et approche toi de moi. Nous allons faire en sorte que tu n'es pas à trop marcher.

_Elle remercia le sensaï et lui prit sa main gauche. Avec sa maint droite, Pacifica remarqua qu'il fit un signe et que l'instant d'après elle se trouvait devant une porte._

- Comment vous faites ça?  
- C'est de la téléportation. En faisant des signes avec les mains et en contrôlant mon chakra, je peux faire plusieurs phénomènes.  
- D'accord.  
- Bon, es-tu prête, nous pouvons y aller?  
- Oui.

_La rencontre avec maître hokage ne va tarder. QU'elle va être la vie de Pacifica-san, que va demander Kakashi sensaï, et quel épreuve attend notre amie? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre._


End file.
